Eternal Warmth
by Captain Crusts
Summary: He knew to keep his eyes open, but he was so warm... Character death.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia

Main Character: Edmund Pevensie

Summary: He knew to keep his eyes open, but he was so warm.

* * *

_So cold_, he thought wearily, _it is always so cold._ This was the fifth day of being imprisoned (according to the scratches beside him), but that was a guess since he couldn't see the sun or the stars. Only ice.

He was being driven mad by the silence, occasionally broken by harsh panting after nightmares, and the sheer loneliness. The only visitors are the dwarf, the Witch, and the faun, although he was taken the day before.

He'd rather not be visited at all. The dwarf was only allowed to taunt him, but the words hurt almost as much the White Witch's blows. She came at random times, and left quickly, as though she couldn't bear seeing him. However, the faun's expression hurt him far more than any insults or bruises. It was of utter betrayal.

He spent his first day convincing himself he wasn't a traitor. _She was powerful, a Queen, how did he knew she was so evil? Surely I'm not a traitor if I didn't know what I was doing._

_ Oh, but I did, didn't I?_

The second passed slowly. He stood, moved as far as he could around his ice cell. He knew there was no escape here. The ice was frozen solidly, just like the "food" they gave him earlier with a glass of ice. He wondered whether he would starve or freeze first.

And the third halted. He curled on the ground with tears steadily dripping off his face. He was tired, and cold, and so _hungry_. His bruises hurt and his heart ached. He accepted his betrayal and stared at the blue ceiling.

The fourth crawled by. He wanted to get up and move. He would do anything to be at the Professor's, goofing off with his siblings. And oh, he wanted to see them. He wanted to apologize and hug them tight and never leave again. He dreamed that night of them scorning him, the traitor.

So he woke up cold. His stomach rumbled painfully until it subsided. He patted it, knowing he wouldn't eat that bread they gave him. It was too hard; it'd break his teeth first. He prepared himself for a day of boredom.

Midday, however, he could barely keep his eyes open. They seemed so heavy, and what would a nap do? He couldn't do anything useful anyway. His eyelids slid shut.

Hours later, he awoke. He was so _warm_. Every fiber of his being seemed to be burning pleasantly, like he was covered in soft blankets. He blinked slowly, knowing the he was in his cell, but seeing a green pasture and the sun beaming down on him.

**"I am sorry, my Son. Sleep well; you are safe."**

Edmund knew the voice's owner couldn't be there, but he felt it stir his very soul. His dark eyes gazed at the beautiful vision, before they closed for eternity.

In an ice castle, enclosed in a cold cell, a small child's breathing slowed before his chest stopped rising at all, and a smile settled on his face.

Aslan's breath flowed over the statue, reviving the centaur. Lucy eyed the statues surrounding her. "Aslan, could he be here?"

Aslan turned to face her. "Your brother is here, young one. But he is with me."

Lucy's face brightened even as Susan's fell apart. "Can I see him?" "Lucy-"

Aslan turned and treaded deeper into the castle, with Lucy trailing behind and Susan covering her mouth as she saw the cells. They came upon the deepest one, hidden around a corner, before Aslan stopped. "Know he is happy now, daughter."

Lucy barged ahead, beaming, before she pushed open the intricate gate. "Edmund! Ed…"

She staggered, with Susan dropping to her knees as she saw her little brother.

His upper half was leaning against the wall, with his legs crossed in front of him, ankles still shackled. His mouth was slightly curved, with blue lips. Bruises stood out against his deathly pale skin. The uneaten bread laid next to him, untouched.

Susan reached out her trembling hand to touch his cheek, recoiling at the cold. "Edmund, oh I'm so sorry, Edmund," she whispered over and over, stroking his hair.

Lucy's cape did little to warm the ice in her stomach. She stared with wide eyes, refusing to believe that he was gone. He'd wake up any minute now and tease her for crying, right? That was why he was grinning; it was a joke.

Aslan entered behind them now, gently nudging Lucy. She quickly turned to him and wrapped her arms around his mane, whines escaping her as she sobbed quietly. "Oh, Aslan, bring him back, please, Aslan…"

His wet nose pressed her forehead. "I cannot. He is gone; his spirit rests in eternity."

"Is he happy?" She whimpered.

"All are happy there."

Susan stood. "Aslan, we must take him back. For a proper burial."

He padded to Edmund and gently pawed the chains, forcing them to break open and free the dead boy. Susan leant down and picked him up, cringing at the stiffness. "Oh Ed…"

They rode to the camp, arriving at sunset. A crowd parted as they climbed off, Susan holding the body close to her. She began walking forward slowly, tears dripping down her cheeks, with Lucy still holding Aslan's mane.

Peter came running towards them. "Susan! What happened? Oh, Aslan…"

"We found him like this. In chains, Peter. He froze to death." She forced out.

They dropped to the ground together, staring at the younger sibling. The smile was still on his face. Peter touched his chest, and feeling nothing, began sobbing. "Oh, Ed…"

The whole of Narnia mourned for the dead boy. They didn't say Edmund the Traitor at the burial; even the most bitter could not harbor ill will towards the small child. He was buried at night, when they could see the stars gleaming down on them. They prayed he would be happy now, and Lucy quietly added, "_Warm."_


End file.
